


Imperfect

by BlueNeutrino



Series: When Two Hearts Beat As One [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Coda, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s06e11 Appointment in Samarra, Heartbeats, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's just been re-souled and remembers nothing of the past year or how he was rescued from the Cage. Dean's beyond relieved to finally have his brother back with him, but still can't quite convince himself it's really Sam until he hears his heartbeat again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperfect

**Author's Note:**

> I was floating the idea of doing a Wincest cardiophilia!verse to sort of run parallel to the Destiel one, and now, well...here it is. I think I can say I've begun.

It's been too long since they've done this. Arms wrapped around each other, one's head on the other's chest, no sound but the soft lull of breathing and steady thump of a heartbeat to whisper the promise, _it's okay. I'm here. I'm alive._

When they were younger they'd done it often. Dean's heartbeat was a soothing lullaby to a tiny Sammy when he was scared of nightmares or thunderstorms or the monsters hiding in the dark, and the sound of Sam's small heart was what Dean lived to hear. Less so as they'd gotten older, but still sometimes after a bad hunt when they needed reassurance the other was safe and alive.

Sam doesn't know how long it's been. He doesn't know how long he's been gone for. He doesn't remember the Cage. But one thing he does remember is the last time Dean had held him quite like _this_ ; tense and anxious with his ear glued to Sam's chest as if fearful his heart might stop should he stop listening. It's stirring memories of a time in a dark motel room, rain drumming on the windows, not long after a knife in the back had stopped Sam's heart and a demon deal started it again. The way Dean is clinging onto him as if terrified he might slip away is far too reminiscent of that nightmare, and Sam's too scared to even wonder _what did Dean do to bring me back?_ For now, that's one gift horse he won't be looking in the mouth.

Sam brings his arms to wrap tighter around Dean's back, thumbs finding the knotted points of tension in his muscles and massaging gently to ease them. "Dean..." he begins softly, but is cut off by Dean mumbling something into his chest.

"Shut up," Dean grunts, and Sam can't figure out the fear and defensiveness in his tone. "I know, total chick flick moment, but not a word, okay?"

Sam's chest deflates as he lets out a sigh, feeling Dean's body move in time with it. "Dean, it's okay," Sam tries again, firmer, not allowing his brother to deflect. "I'm okay. I'm alive. I'm back." _I don't know how I'm back, but I am._

Dean doesn't respond for a few heartbeats. His eyes squeeze more tightly closed, concentrating even harder on the sound of the heartbeat beneath his ear. It's too fast, uneven, _human,_ quickening as Sam speaks and fluttering each time he opens his eyes to look at Dean. In any other circumstance, Dean might have found the irregularities concerning, but it sounds infinitely better than the cold, metronome-perfect thudding of a few weeks ago. It sounds like Sam.

"I know," Dean murmurs softly in response, but he can't face speaking about this out loud. If he's concentrating on listening to Sam's heart, it means he's not lying to his brother's face. "But can we just...not talk, please?"

There's a pause, Dean's request hanging tense and awkward in the air, but them Sam lets out a breath that stirs Deans hair and whispers a soft, "Okay."

Dean's own heart lurches and skips a painful beat in protest at keeping the truth from Sam, but he ignores it and concentrates on the gentle, imperfect thumping of his brother's heart within his chest. There's never been a sound he's been more grateful to hear.


End file.
